Romano's ridiculous idiot
by turtlehero
Summary: Another world meeting complete, nothing like a party to take the stress away. But wait, what's the BTT up to? What is Spain planning? And what will Romano's answer be?


The hotel that had just held the world meeting the previous day stood packed with the Nations who had attended. Everyone had one more day to spare before they returned to their rightful countries, so seeing as it was a beautiful and sunny afternoon they had all came to an agreement to have a private party on the roof to relieve the stress of yesterday. Romano stood by his younger brother sipping at the glass of wine he held in his hand. He grew tired of his brothers conversation, pulling his focus away and on to the trio that was gathered in the corner. Romano furrowed his eyebrows. "What are those bastards up to?" He inquired to himself. He watched as the three talked in secrecy amongst themselves. Prussia held something that strongly resembled a camera. He held the object up to Spain, who in return gave a curt nod. The friends continued to talk but the conversation was brief. Spain looked as if he was becoming more anxious as the seconds ticked by. France gave his Spanish friend a pat on the back and with a thumps up, both friends distanced themselves into the crowd.

Spain made his way over to the stone railing edge, trying to gain everyone's focus. "Perdón, señoras y señores, puedo tener su atención por favor!" The crowd turned towards the Spaniard with curiosity. "Perfecto! As many of you know, me and my precious Romano have been together for centuries." All eyes turned towards the man mentioned. Romano's face grew red from all the unwanted attention he was now receiving. "Far to many if you ask me." The older Italian nation interjected. Spain gave a chuckle, knowing fully well the other didn't mean what he said. "Oh Roma, I know you don't mean that. Anyway, we have known each other for centuries, but we have been in a relationship romantically for years." If you didn't think that Romano's face could get any redder, you were wrong. "Mi amor, I have a very important question I would like to ask you." Spain gazed at his lover. "What the hell are you doing?" Romano questioned. Every Nation around them gasp, Italy jumped for joy, clinging onto his older brothers arm as tears fell from his eyes. Spain leaped up onto the ledge and continued. "Romano, my heart, my universe, my everything, I love you more than all the stars in the night sky, more than every grain of sand on this earth. I would do anything and everything for you. Francis?" France wiped a single tear from his eye and tossed his friend a small box. Spain made a move to catch the box, only to have both the box and himself fly over the edge of the building.

Everyone let out a shriek, but that was nothing compared to the horrified scream that ripped it's way through Romano's throat. He tore out of his brothers arms, sprinting forward, hoping desperately to catch the man he loves. "ANTONIO!" Failing, Romano fell to his knees, screwing his eyes shut, not wanting to see his loved one smashed into pieces on the pavement below. Tears streamed down his face as he waited for the others reaction, confirming that the love of his life is in fact dead. The footsteps came to a halt as the large crowd rushed to the scene, but he didn't get the reaction he thought he would, in fact people where snickering. Not understanding what the laughter was about, Romano slowly peered over the edge. His eyes widen in shock at the sight he saw before him. Spain laid sprawled out, safe from harm, on top of a giant blue mat. Four signs messily laid out in order around the Spaniard who happened to be holding onto the last sign. The tears still ran down Romano's face as he let out a sigh of relief and read over each individual sign. "Will. You. Marry. Me?" The Italian's face grew dark. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed before turning on his heels to make a mad dash towards the exit.

Once the Italian seemed to have left the scene, the crowd turned their attention to Spain, who fell onto his back in disappointment. Before anyone could console the sulking man, Romano once again came into their view, dashing towards the unsuspecting man. He landed on the other man's chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Spain notice the Italian clinging to him, wasting no time in engulfing the sobbing man into his embrace. "Ro-" Spain didn't get far before Romano cut him off. "JUST SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU IDIOT!" Guilt set in to the older nation, eating him away. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was a stupid stunt, I promise to never do this again. Please forgive me." The only thing he got in return was silence, aside from a few sniffles and hiccups from Romano. After what felt like minutes, Romano spoke in a barely audible mumble. "Minimum three free meals and a nap with pasta." Surprised, the Spaniard gently pushed the other away, just enough to see his puffy tear stained face. "R-Romano, was that-are you...are you saying yes?" He asked in disbelief. Romano glanced up, staring back into his loves beautiful green eyes. "It has always been yes, stupid." Spain continued to lay on his back, confused and trying to understand what the other had meant, until it finally hit him. "Oh Romano, how stupid could I have been?" Not waiting around for Romano's response, he pulled the other down until their lips locked together, dancing in a passionate kiss as the crowd above cheered in celebration. The lovers reluctantly pulled apart, gasping for air. "I'm still mad at you." Romano stated. "I know, my love. If it makes you feel better, I think I hurt my back when I landed." As if to prove a point, Spain wince in pain, earning a snicker from the other. "It helps a little." Both bursting into laughter. Spain retrieved the small box and place the ring onto Romano's finger before sharing another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/n:** Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea for this story after I watch a proposal video on YouTube last year. I realize the ending might be a bit rushed but I just wanted to finish it. I also apologize if the Spanish is wrong. Once again, thank you so much for reading!

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.)**


End file.
